La promesa de Trixie capitulo 1 parte 2
by ALEXANDRE SNIMOS
Summary: Trixie Después de conocer a León todo cambia para ambos y eli como se sentira


Una ángel que yego a mi vida.

Tengo Un Pobre Corazon  
>Que A Veces Se Rompio Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindio<p>

Entre Estrellas De Carton Perdi La Ilucion  
>Que Llegara Un Angel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame<p>

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte

la promesa de Trixie

Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
>Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino<br>Ahora Creo En El Destino  
>Tenerte por siempre<br>Tenerte Conmigo  
>Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto<br>Que tu sientas lo mismo

Dicen Que este loco Amor  
>No Tiene Solucion<br>Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No  
>Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No<p>

Entre Estrellas De Carton Perdi La Ilucion  
>Que Llegara Un Angel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame<p>

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
>Se Me Hizo Conocerte<br>Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
>Ahora Creo En El Destin<br>Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo  
>Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto<br>Que tu sientas lo mismo

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
>Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Caminoi<br>Ahora Creo En El Destino  
>Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo<br>Pero mas Suerte es Quererte Tanto  
>Que tu Sientas lo Mismo<p>

leon y trix estaban pasando los mejores días de su enamorada de leon y León enamorado de trix. Trixie no dejaba de jugar con el escritor llamado leon.

trix_ leon cuéntame al de ti.

leon_ ¿como cual?

trix_ la que quieras decir gustos,vida,familia,etc.

leon_ lo que me gusta es escuchar la música a todo volumen, tocar guitarra,cantar un poco, escribir historias basadas en cosas reales aveces,tanto como la reflexión de. La gente no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y no podrá recuperarlo.o que aveces el amor no es como creemos.

Trixie: es increíble ?.cuéntame una historia que ayas echo porfis (Trixie haciendo ojitos de niña tierna y mirando los ojos de León)

leon_ tienes hermosos ojos.

trix_(sonrojada) gracias.

Leon_ esta historia trata de un joven solitario de 16 años llamado Cristian. Era muy alto. Solitario. Era excelente en la materia de mecánica. Se sentía demasiado solo. Nadie se le acercaba. Lo discriminaban. Le decían. NADIE TE QUEDRA JAMÁS. El muchacho conoció a una niña llamada Daniela. Poco a poco se enamoro de ella. Ya en un tiempo le dijo que amaba a Daniela la cual también poco a poco se estab enamorado de el. Fueron novios pero ella lo termino a los 2 semanas y el no dejo de sufrir por ese trajico día. Jamás se volvió a enamorar. El se torturaba a si mismo. Se lastimaba a si mismo. El dolor de en su corazón era demasiado fuerte. Cambio demasiado desde ese día. No sonrío desde ese dia. El ya no era como los demás lo conocía.

Trix_¿que mas paso con el?

Leon_ no e terminado. Solo quede hasta ese punto. Aun no lo termino.

Trix_ es muy triste lo que le paso a criss.

leon_ lo se. No a sonreído desde ese día.

trix_ ¿sabes tocar guitarra?

leon_ un poco¿ y tu?

Trixie _ nop aunque me gustaría.

leon_ como vistes pareces ser rockera.

Trixie_ no lo soy.*suspira* aunque quisiera.

leon_ ¿sabes cantar?

trixie_nopi

leon_ ¿quisieras cantar frente a un público inmenso?

trixie_ tal vez.

Leon_ puedo enseñarte en solo minutos a tocar todo tipo de instrumentos.

Trixie_ si claro(sarcástica).

leon_ si no me crees. Búscame en el teatro de el centro para que te enseñes a tocar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

trixie_ de acuerdo

con eli

eli_ trix donde siento muy solo. (se sienta en un tronco mirando el suelo muy triste)ya te olvidaste de mi amo. ¿Porque me dejaste solo?. No lo se(lagrimas salieron de sus ojos)te extraño trix.

al siguiente día Trix fue al teatro donde le dijo León que la esperarí entro y estaba León jugando con fuego haciendo maniobras peligrosas sin dificultad. A el no se le notaba el eso y trix muy impresionada.

trix_ impresionante León.

leon_¿ lista?

trix_ sio

leon apago el fuego y saco una guitarra española Blanca con detalles negros Y otra negra con baja y le da la blanca a ella.

Trix_ como empiezo

leon_ relájaTe

trixie _ ok (relajandose)

leon_ respira hondo y con calma.

Trix respiro hondo y calmada.

leon_ cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada

trixie serró los ojos.

leon_ piensa en algo hermoso que te gust.

trix_(pensando) tu me gustas. Solo tu.

leon_ déjate llevar por tu instinto.

trix se calmo y comenzó a tocas sweet dreams de marlyn manson(el puro cover)

trix_woooooooow lo estoy haciendo

Leon_ no pares continua.

Trix continuo pero mas emocionadicima ni ella lo podía creer. Estaba tocando la guitarra como una profesional en tan solo minutos.

trix_ increíble toque como una profesional.

leon _ todos tenemos ese don que llame instinto súper desarrollado.

Trix_ wow.

leon_ se puede hacer de todo con ese instinto.

trix_ wow.

2 meses después...

reix se encontraba en un concierto y era la vocalista.

trix_hola mi publico(rodos gritaban..)es momento de rockear!(todos gritan con mas fuerza)no los hoigo(gritan mas fuerte) quieren escuchar say my name?(todos gritaban sio)

el escenario se puso negro y comenzó la canción (el link si quieren oírla watch?v=Odk3ufXtss8 )

En español

**Within Temptation - Say My Name (en español)**

Di mi nombre  
>asi sabré que estás de vuelta, que estás aquí de nuevo<br>por un momento  
>Oh déjanos compartir<br>los recuerdos que sólo nosotros podemos compartir juntos

cuéntame sobre  
>los días antes de mi nacimiento<br>cómo eramos cuando niños

tocaste mi mano  
>estos colores revivieron<br>en tu corazón y en tu mente  
>crucé los bordes del tiempo<br>dejando el hoy atrás para estár contigo otra vez

respiramos el aire  
>Recuerdas como acostumbrabras tocar mi mano?<br>no estás consciente  
>tus manos siguen ahí<br>es sólo que no sabes que estoy akí

Dolió mucho  
>Ahora rezo para que pronto te liberes<br>a donde perteneces

tocaste mi mano  
>estos colores reviven<br>en tu corazón en tu mente  
>crucé los bordes del tiempo<br>dejando el hoy para estar contigo otra vez

Por favor di mi nombre  
>recuerda quien soy<br>me encontrarás en el mundo del ayer  
>te escapaste otra vez<br>tan lejos de donde estoy  
>cuando me preguntes quien soy<p>

di mi nombre  
>estos colores reviven<br>en tu corazón y en tu mente  
>crucé los bordes del tiempo<br>dejando el hoy atrás para estar contigo otra vez

di mi nombre...

En ingles

Say my name  
>so i will know you're back you're here again<br>for a while  
>Oh let us share<br>the memories that only we can share  
>together<p>

Tell me about  
>the days before i was born<br>how we were as children

You touch my hand  
>this colors come alive<br>in your heart and in your mind  
>I cross the borders of time<br>leaving today behind to be with you again

We breath the air  
>do you remember how you used to touch my hand<br>You're not aware  
>your hands keep still<br>you just don't know that I am here

It hurts too much  
>a pray now that soon you release<br>to where you belong

You touch my hand  
>this colors come alive<br>in your heart and in your mind  
>I cross the borders of time<br>leaving today behind to be with you again

Please say my name  
>remember who i am<br>you will find me in the world of yesterday  
>You drift away again<br>to far from where I am  
>when you ask me who I am<p>

say my name  
>this colors come alive<br>in your heart and in your mind  
>I cross the borders of time<br>leaving today behind to be with you again

Say my name

todos gritaban el nombre de Trixie Sting que paso de ser supuestamente la asesina de eli shane a la rockera mas conocida en todo que llego León a la vida de trix cambio al 100%.

en un valle lejos de Bajoterra estaban la pareja León y trix.

leon_ trix

trix_ si leon

leon_ quiero decirte algo

trix_ ¿Que es?

leon_ sabes que soy malo para las explicaciones

trix_lo se. Escribelo

tiempo despues:

trix no se como empezar a describir esto porque no existen palabras para describir lo mucho que te quiero.

el día que te conocí mire un hermoso ángel pe pelo rojo y ojos verdes que le dio un giro inesperado a mi vida desde ese día. Siento algo muy profundo que no tengo letras para describirlo, entraste en mi vida, te amo.

Todo lo hermoso del paisaje me hace recordar todo lo hermosa que eres.

El color rojo del carmesí y las puestas del sol me recuerda tu hermoso pelo rojo.

Las esmeraldas y el paisaje verde me recuerdan los hermosos ojos hechizadores .

Las hojas que se mueven gracias al viento me recuerdan cuando jugaba con tu hermoso pelo rojo.

Cuando me miras caigo rendido al mirar tus hermosos ojos verdes que tiene tu hermoso rostro.

Sabes no pido mas que estar en tus brazos.  
>Mi vida eres tu,mi corazón eres tu,té amo amor,quiero mirar tu hermoso rostro,quiero mirar tus hermosos ojos verdes,quiero mirar tu hermoso pelo rojo, quiero mirarte hermosa.<p>

Todo cambio cuando te fuiste.

Me siento solo.

Mis días pasaron de ser felises a tristes desde que partiste.

Mi alma se encuentra vacía y destrosada .

Mi corazón dejó de latir desde ese día.

Me dejaste en soledad.

Quiero mirarte,quiero soñarte,quiero vivir contigo cada día e instante,quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero tenerte junto a mi,tu eres lo que necesito,pues lo que siento es tu amor y tu cariño, té amo.

trixie lloraba y beso a León

trix_ te amo ❤️

Continuara...

tranquilos os no será asi. Solo es el comienzo de la historia. Para más información pregúntenme ¿si? Comenten y opinen


End file.
